Detention
by Joy Emeralds
Summary: Kassia gets detention, as usual, but this time, her teacher had to leave the building. And while the cat is away, the mice will play. . .
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is just a short story, all of the characters belong to me or my good friends Eileen and Bria, unless mentioned otherwise. In other words, NO STEALING. .=[   
  
Other Note: This is told from my character Kassia's POV.  
  
On with the story now.  
  
Detention  
  
  
  
Today was a seemingly normal day. Ish. Ms. Rosetta, satan in the form of my homeroom teacher, made me take off some of the clothing I was wearing. Not like what your thinking, though, I didn't have to take my shirt off, or anything. See, I dress. . . well. . . let's just say a little differently than my peers. Anyway, as I was saying, Ms. R made me take off my I Love Cows' arm warmers, and my sarong, and most of the jewelry I wore. I hate her. Really I do. If she got run over by a bus, I don't think I'd care. Clover Jumior High – my school – is so dumb. They tell us to not follow the crowd and have our own sense of style, and when you wear something the least bit different, they make you take it off. Also, they treat us like sluts.  
  
I'm not sure you wanted to know that. But whatever. Freedom passed me a note, and Ms. Rosetta took it and read it outloud to the class;  
  
hey kass, wassup. r u still thinking about ditching math 2day?'   
  
Dumdum Free. I am _so_ busted. I wonder how many weeks of detention I'll get? Knowing Ms. Rosetta, I'd say about. . . THE REST OF THE TERM. YAY.  
  
Ms. R said in a dry way. I see someone – she glared at me – was thinking about ditching Mathematics today. Would that someone – she glared at me, AGAIN – please come to the board and write themselves up for detention?  
  
I stomped to the board and, to annoy that b[bleep], I wrote with my left hand (I'm right-handed),' kASsssssSiA ~ ~ YOu'LLLLL BBBBBBBBEeeE sORR-3'. Then I broke the chalk by throwing it to the ground and jumping on it.   
  
Three weeks, Half-of-Satan hissed at me.  
  
Oh, boy. What fun.


	2. While Satan is Away

Note: Okay. Nellie is Eileen's character, and Freedom is Bria's. Ms. Rosetta is based off. . . someone. . . XP Someone that I know. XPXPXPXPXP Tara and Pasque are also my characters along with Matt (Kassia's crush). Chad is Freedom's boyfriend, and Bria's OTHER character. Let's see. . . And Ashley is my character, but she's not in this story [yet]. Okay, I'll stop bugging you now. . . (^_O)  
  
  
Detention - Chapter Two:   
  
**_While Satan is Away  
_**   
  
I have a plan, I said to Freedom and Nellie.  
  
Oh, no, said Nellie.  
  
This can't be good.  
  
Shutup, Free. Just listen. I'm going to do _something_ to get Ms. R out of the room while I have detention. Then, once she's gone, I can sneak out. I'll wreck her room, first. Then maybe I'll steal the janitor's key like I did last time, and put ketchup all over Pasque's locker, I sniggered. But instead of the supportive response I wanted, instead I got this:  
  
I don't know Kass. The last time you did that, you got detention for a whole term.  
  
I think she should put ketchup in Pasque's locker. But first mix it with mustard.  
  
Freedom has a thing against Pasque. I honestly don't blame her. After all, very popular people – like Free – hate it when they have competition. Competition in the form of my long lost twin who has bleached hair and violet contacts. But still Pasque _is_ family – whether she lives in a different house, _and _ is a popular little brat who is only vegetarian for weight reasons – so maybe I should just put ketchup-mustard in Tara's locker. I really HATE Tara. She had copied me in Fifth grade, but now she says she has her own thing going'. Her own thing going' is dressed in a slutty shirt with an oversized sweatshirt and bell bottoms. Wow, Tara. How creative. I have never since another outfit like that before. Not. And she wears TONS of eye-junk on her eyes. Like three layers of eyeshadow, and twenty layers of eyeliner. Once when I asked her why she wore so much make-up, she threatened to slap me.   
  
I told her I slap her back. But it's not like I'm not used to being slapped. My parents slap me a lot. They say I have an attitude'. I say whatever. I bet they could slap ten times harder than Tara, even if she tried.   
  
I don't think Tara would be very happy to find ketchup-mustard in her locker. Hmmm. . . . . . . I can't wait until lunch. I hope they've stacked LOTS of those little ketchup and mustard packets. . .  



End file.
